Currently, known brooms or brushes comprise a board for supporting a cleaning body defined by a plurality of clusters or bundles of fibres, usually bristles, engaged in related holes obtained in the board on the side opposite the one in which a grip handle is associated to the board.
The cleaning body has its clusters or bundles of fibres with their free ends aligned on a plane parallel to the side in which the engagement holes are obtained, and it laterally exhibits a perpendicular or angled profile relative to the board.
The support board, of various shapes, is usually obtained by moulding synthetic material and then machining it, i.e. holing it on the surface destined to define the area of association of the bristle clusters.
Each of said blind holes, obtained on the latter surface, defines a housing seat for an individual cluster of bristles mutually bent back and held by a fastening element, usually made of metal. This fastening element is thrust inside each hole, together with a part of the cluster, in order to determine a penetration of the element into the board and with the consequent partial deformation inside the hole so as to obtain a locking of the cluster in correspondence with the surface of the board.
This solution of the cleaning element, however, entails a drawback given, in particular, by the possible presence of air bubbles inside the board, generated during the moulding cycle, which bubbles, if present in proximity to the blind holes, could cause a defective application of the fastening element during bristle insertion, or even a partial or total collapse of the element itself, thereby creating a discontinuity of the cleaning surface. In addition, to overcome this drawback, board shapes have to be used that will allow for an easy moulding of the board or in any case for taking into account the effects deriving from the moulding operation itself.